The Hylian Queen
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: Parody to the Lion King! DISCONTINUED.
1. Cast and Characters

Hoy, peoplez. I know I'm writing TWO stories at once, but this was an idea I COULD NOT IGNORE!! I LOVE the Lion King and the Zelda series. And this idea dawned on me after reading Darren Mathias' "Chriscules" (a parody of Hercules and Resident Evil) and while I was in a bath. XP.

Well anyway, here's the cast! I'll be incorperating characters from many Zelda games, so it's a huge mix up.

Zelda as Simba

Link as Nala

Daphnes Hyrule (the King of Hyrule in Windwaker) as Mufasa

Ganondorf as Scar

Veran as Shenzi

Onox as Banzai

Majora's Wrath as Ed

Impa as Sarabi

Minister Potho as Zazu

Anju as Link's mother (in that small scene)

Saria as Pumbaa

Ruto as Timon

Rauru as Rafiki

I think I got everyone. See any mistakes? Anyone missing? Drop me a message, and I'll make a change.

If you like what you see, read on!

Also, I haven't watched the Lion King in a loooong time, so I may not be following the EXACT script. I'll be inserting a few words I don't remember, kay?

Love ya all!


	2. The Circle of Life

_**The Hylian Queen**_

Written by: that lovable CeleBaby

Chapter One: The circle of Life

In the land of Hyrule, the sun was finally rising. Today was an important day: the day of the presentation of the new princess, Zelda, was today! King Hyrule was holding a commemoration day, so all could hail the future queen of the land.

_**Nants ingonyama bagithi baba **_

_**Sithi uhhmm ingonyama **_

_**Nants ingonyama bagithi baba **_

_**Sithi uhhmm ingonyama **_

_**Ingonyama**_

_**Siyo Nqoba **_

_**Ingonyama **_

_**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala **_

Many races, from near and far, were gathering at the centerpiece of Hyrule: the grand and beautiful Hyrule Castle. Many Kokiri, Gorons, Zoras, Ritos, Zunas, and Hylians were coming together on this special day. It was a day of peace, a day of happiness.

A day of new life.

_**From the day we arrive on the planet **_

_**And blinking, step into the sun **_

_**There's more to see than can ever be seen **_

_**More to do than can ever be done**_

It was a fairly hard walk to the castle, but well worth the effort for each and every member of the races. Minister Potho, the king's loyal messanger, was checking on the gathering from a lower part of the castle.

_**There's far too much to take in here **_

_**More to find than can ever be found **_

_**But the sun rolling high **_

_**Through the sapphire sky **_

_**Keeps great and small on the endless round**_

Satisfied with the amount of people gathering, Potho left his post and went up to the top floor of the castle to greet King Daphnes. He found the king looking down at his people and saluted.

"Sire, the races are all here."

_**It's the Circle of Life **_

_**And it moves us all **_

_**Through despair and hope **_

_**Through faith and love **_

_**Till we find our place **_

_**On the path unwinding **_

_**In the Circle **_

_**The Circle of Life**_

Daphnes nodded and went to the back of the room. His wife, Impa, was laying in a bed, holding a tiny bundle. Daphnes kissed his wife on the forehead and looked down proudly at the baby.

Rauru, the wiseman of the kingdom, arrived through the doors, carrying a staff with ancient hylian symbols engraved on it. He and Daphnes embraced, like old time friends and Daphnes lead him towards the queen and the baby.

Rauru smiled amd patted Daphnes on the back. He then waved his staff over the tiny baby, who tried grabbing at it.

Rauru then dipped his fingers in a bowl of holy water and spreaded it gently on the baby's forehead. The baby cooed, enjoying the caress. Rauru then grabbed a bit of Magic Powder and sprinkled some on the tiny girl's forehead. The baby sneezed, and Daphnes put his arm around Impa, lovingly.

Rauru looked up and nodded. He took the child carefully out of Impa's arms, and brought her forward to the balcony. The races down below watched in anticipation.

Rauru placed his arms up high and everyone could see the small princess. Cheers and whoops erupted from the grounds below.

_**It's the Circle of Life **_

_**And it moves us all **_

_**Through despair and hope **_

_**Through faith and love **_

A bright burst of sunlight erupted from the clouds and the baby squirmed slightly. Rauru kept his grip tight, so the baby wouldn't drop.

_**Till we find our place **_

_**On the path unwinding **_

_**In the Circle **_

_**The Circle of Life**_

The races down below began to bow, the whole lot of them all kneeling over and showing their respect. And throught the morning, peace was celebrated.

&&&

How was the start? Please review!


	3. Confrontation

_**Chapter 2: Confrontation**_

Far below the castle, a man was picking at some of his food: Tetike Souffle.

"Life's never fair, is it?" he asked a Tetike head in his food. "You see I...well I...shall never be king, hm..."

He picked up a fork and jabbed the head. "And you..."

In a moment of clumsiness, he almost dropped his fork, but picked it up again. "You'll never see the light of another day, hmm hmm hmm...adieu."

He ALMOST dropped the first bite in his mouth, but an annoying voice interrupted him.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

Ganondorf, the king's brother, looked down and groaned at the sight of the small and annoying servant. Potho looked up with his hands on his hips, with only served to annoy the huge man even more.

"What do you want?" Ganondorf asked.

"I'm here to announce that King Daphnes is on his way!" Potho said, breathing in and making dramatic motions. "So you better have an excuse for not being at the ceremony this morning."

Ganondorf twitched, and his plate of souffle fell with a crash to the ground.

"Oh now look, Potho, you made me lose my lunch," Ganondorf complained.

"Ha! You'll lose more then that when the king gets through with you. He's as mad as a Goron on an empty stomach..." Potho snapped, turning around and folding his arms.

"Ooh, I'm quivering with _fear..._" Ganondorf said, smiling maliciously and started preparing a spell.

"Now Ganondorf..." Potho began backing away. "Don't look at me that way...HEEEEEELP!" A beam of black light began following him and hung him in front of Ganondorf.

"GANONDOOOOOORF!" a loud and booming voice called.

"Hm hm hm?" Ganondorf turned to his older brother, who was glaring at him.

"Drop him."

"Impecable timing, your majesty," Potho commented, hanging by a single foot from the magic. Ganondorf rolled his eyes and canceled the magic. Potho made an "Ugh..." sound and dusted off his clothes.

"Well if it isn't my big brother, descending from on high to mingle with the commoners," Ganondorf said in a sarcastic way.

"Impa and I didn't see you at the presentation of Zelda," Daphnes snapped.

"That was today?" Ganondorf appeared shocked. He took out his sword and began using a sharpening stone on it. "Oh I feel simply AWFUL..." Suddenly, a loud screeching noise was made from the sharpening stone and the sword. Potho cringed.

"Must have slipped my mind," Ganondorf remarked, absentmindedly.

"Yes, well as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, YOU should have been first in line!" Potho snapped, throwing a tantrum at the larger man. Ganondorf tried smacking him away, and Potho ducked behind the king.

"Oh I was first in line...until the little blonde ball was born!" Ganondorf hissed at the small minister.

"That blonde ball..." Daphnes started. "Is my daughter...and your future queen."

"Oh, I should practise my curtsey," Ganondorf said and turned around to walk away.

"Don't turn your back on ME, Ganondorf," Daphnes called.

"Oh no, Daphnes...perhaps you...shouldn't turn your back on me..." Ganondorf called back and started walking off.

Daphnes vanished with a loud sound and reappeared in front of his brother. "IS. THAT. A. CHALLENGE?!"

"Temper temper..." Ganondorf waved his brother's anger away like smoke. "I wouldn't DREAM of challenging you..."

"Pity," Potho spat. "Why not?"

"Oh when it comes to brains, I've got the Red Lion's share, but when it comes to brute strength..." Ganondorf stared eye to eye at Daphnes. "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the dream pool." With that, Ganondorf left the castle area and went towards town.

Potho sighed. "There's one in every family, sire. Two in mine, actually..." he said, with some thought. "And they always manage to ruin special occasions."

Daphnes sighed. "What am I ever going to do with him?" He asked, absentmindedly.

"He'd make a very nice head trophy," Potho remarked.

"Potho!" Daphnes smirked, looking at his servant.

"And just think..." Potho continued, walking back towards the castle. "When he gets dirty, you can take him out and 'beat' him."

Daphnes chuckled and the king with his minister went back inside the castle.

&&&

It was much later, and the beautiful day faded to night. A rainstorm was crossing over Hyrule, but Rauru, the wiseman, didn't notice. Within his temple, the Temple of Time, he was painting a sketch of the young baby princess. He was muttering to himself, but the word "Zelda" was audible.

"Heheheheh..." he chuckled, painting a golden line on the sketch's head. "_Zelda...Ah heheheheh..._"

&&&

Sorry if this chapter seems a bit boring. But I found a site with the Lion King's exact script. It'll be much easier now to write, instead of going on my own memory. I promise next chapter will be better.

Next Chapter: Zelda Just Can't Wait To Be Queen


	4. Zelda learns about being a queen

_**Chapter 3: Zelda learns about being a queen  
**_

Dawn had barely stretched across the sky, but a particular young girl was already awake and hyper. Dressed in white shorts and a pink t-shirt, Zelda grinned, looking over the balcony and seeing everything in view. Suddenly, she ran back into the castle and went to her parents' bedroom.

"Dad, Dad! Come on Dad, we gotta go! Wake up!"

In her haste, she accidently stepped on a sleeping guard. "Oomph!"

"Sorry..." Zelda said, sheepishly. She got to the bedroom door and went on, pouncing on her parents. "Daaad! Daaaaad..."

Impa turned her head slightly, but her eyes were still closed. Zelda continued to chant "Dad Dad Dad Dad," over and over.

"Your daughter...is awake..." Impa said to her husband.

"Before sunrise, she's YOUR daughter," Daphnes retorted, not even opening his eyes.

"Daad! Come on, Dad!" Zelda began tugging on his arm. She lost grip, however, and fell back into a night table, causing a few knick knacks to crash. Ignoring the scratches, Zelda rammed into her father's side, causing him to wake up. "You PROMISED," she pouted.

Daphnes saw his daughter's impatience, and gave in. "Okay okay...I'm up, I'm up..."

"Yeah!" Zelda cheered, running out. Daphnes yawned loudly, and Impa opened her eyes as well. The small family walked to the top tower of the castle and Zelda hugged her mother with love. Impa hugged back and nudged her daughter to follow her father. She looked after both of them with great love and went back inside.

Up on the top of the tower, Daphnes and Zelda were watching the sun come up. By now, it's much lighter outside, and the warm rays of sun touched their faces and warmed them.

Daphnes and Zelda stood side by side, and Daphnes began talking.

"Look, Zelda...everything the green flourish touches...is our kingdom."

"Wow..." Zelda breathed.

"A king's time as ruler...rises and falls like the sun. One day, Zelda...the sun will set on my time here...and will rise with you as the new queen," Daphnes continued.

"And this will all be mine...?" Zelda asked.

"Everything," Daphnes replied.

"Everything the green flourish touches..." Zelda said, looking around at the ground below. Something caught her eye. "What about that sandy place?"

Daphnes' face turned hard. "That's beyond our borders...you must never go there."

"But I thought a queen can do whatever she wants!" Zelda protested.

Daphnes chuckled. "There's more to being queen then getting your way all the time," he countered.

Zelda's jaw dropped. "There's more?"

"Haha, Zelda..." Daphnes laughed. They left the tower and exited the town. Zelda was amazed at the 'green flourish' her father mentioned. It was all grass. So everywhere grass grew would be hers someday.

"Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures-- from the crawling ant to the grazing Lon Lon cows," Daphnes continued his speech, while walking on Hyrule Field.

"But Dad, don't we eat the cows?" Zelda asked, confused.

"Yes, Zelda, but let me explain...when we die, our bodies become the grass. And the cows eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great Triforce of Life..." Daphnes finished his speech.

"Good morning, sire!!" Potho called, riding a small horse.

"Good morning, Potho!" Daphnes cheerily called back.

Potho halted his pony in front of the king and the princess. "Checking in with the morning report!"

"Fire away," Daphnes instructed.

"Well..." Potho began, reading off a bunch of papers. "The buzz from town is that the markets are in a bit of a spot..."

"Oh really?" Daphnes asked.

Potho continued to ramble away, but Zelda was uninterested. She began jumping and chasing butterflies instead. Daphnes noticed his daughter playing around. "Hey, what are you doing, Zelda?"

Zelda opened her hands and looked disappointed at the lack of a butterfly. "Tackling."

Daphnes smiled. "Let an old pro show you how it's done," he said, chuckling softly.

"...the bomb flower harvest is absolutely booming, but no one wants to buy bomb flowers. I've told the Gorons to forget it...but they _can't..."_ Potho said, emphasizing 'can't'.

"Potho, would you turn around?" Daphnes called.

"Yes, sire!" Potho said, immediately turning around. "The Zoras are hard up..." he continued talking, without noticing Daphnes wasn't paying attention.

"Stay very hidden in the grass..." Daphnes whispered.

"Zoras never prosper..." Potho said loudly.

"Okay, stay hidden in the grass, right, yeah," Zelda whispered back, eyeing Potho with a mischevious look.

Potho paused, realizing something was amiss. "What's going on?"

"A tackling lesson," Daphnes simply replied.

"Oh very good. Tackling," Potho smiled and turned around again. Suddenly, he realized what WAS going to happen to him. "TACKLING?! Oh no, sire, you can't be serious..." Potho whined. Daphnes only smiled and twirled a finger in a motion that told him to turn around. "This is SO humiliating..."

"Try not to make a sound..." Daphnes whispered again.

"What are you telling him, Daphnes??" Potho asked. He tried looking back, but didn't see anyone. "Daphnes? Zelda?"

Suddenly, Zelda popped up and tackled Potho full to the ground, leaving the small man stunned. Daphnes began laughing.

"That's very good! Ha ha ha ha!"

A soldier suddenly interrupted Potho's dizzy spell. "Potho!"

"Yes?!" Potho reacted immediately.

"Sir! Notes from the under guards!" The guard said.

Daphnes never noticed and was pulling Zelda into another lesson. "This time..."

"Sire!" Potho interrupted. "Sorcerers! In Hyrule!"

Daphnes suddenly looked very serious. He pulled out his sword and rushed forward. "Potho, take Zelda home."

"Aw, Dad, can't I come?" Zelda asked.

"No, Zelda," Daphnes replied quickly, and teleported away.

Zelda sighed unhappily. She began the long walk back to the castle. "I never get to go anywhere."

"Oh, young mistress, one day you will be queen. Then you can chase those slobbery mangy stupid poachers from dawn until dusk!" Potho remarked, mounting his pony and slowly walking beside the princess.

&&&&&

Hmm...I think I'll cut it here. The next chapter will definately have Zelda singing that oh so spunky song, with her best friend.

Don't forget to review!


	5. Zelda just can't wait to be Queen

_**Chapter 4: Zelda just can't wait to be Queen**_

On the high balconies of Hyrule Castle, a sulking Ganondorf was busy feeling sorry for himself. He threw some garbage off the balcony and started back inside.

"Hey Uncle Ganondorf, guess what?!"

Zelda, all peppy and hyper, came up and decided to play with her uncle. Ganondorf, however, was NOT in the mood to play.

"I dispise guessing games..." he mumbled.

Smiling, Zelda jumped in front of Ganondorf and began to strut. "I'm gonna be queen of Hyrule!"

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. _"Oh goody..." _he said sarcastically. Zelda, being young, missed the sarcasm, and looked over the balcony.

"Daddy showed me the whole kingdom," the small girl said in wonder. "And I'm gonna ruuuuuuuuuuuule it all!! Heh Heh!!"

"Yes, but forgiving me for not leaping for joy," Ganondorf said, quietly. "Bad back, you know." With that, he flopped on his chair.

"Hey Uncle Ganondorf?" Zelda ran up and jumped on her uncle, not caring about his hard armor. "When I'm queen...what will that make you?" she asked, innocently.

"A Kokiri's uncle."

Zelda laughed and sat on the chair opposite him. "You're so weird."

"You have NO idea..." Ganondorf smiled at his niece. "So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?"

"Everything!" Zelda bounced in her chair.

"He didn't show you what's out west in the desert...?" Ganondorf asked.

Zelda frowned. "Well, no...he said I can't go there."

"And he's absolutely right. It's FAR to dangerous. Only the bravest Hylians go there," Ganondorf informed his young and didn't-know-any-better niece.

"Well I'M brave! What's out th-" Zelda started to ask, but Ganondorf interrupted her.

"No, I'm sorry Zelda but I just can't tell you."

"Why not??" Zelda whined, scooting closer to her uncle.

"Zelda, Zelda...I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favourite niece..." Ganondorf smiled and patted Zelda on her head.

Zelda snorted. "Yeah right, I'm your ONLY niece."

"All the more reason to be protective..." Ganondorf said, cupping Zelda's chin in his hand. "A Gerudo desert is no place for a young princess..." Realizing what he said, he pulled back and covered his mouth in fake surprise. "Oops!"

"A Gerudo WHAT??" Zelda asked, wide eyed. "Whoa!"

"Oh dear, I've said too much..." Ganondorf faked dismay. "Well, I suppose you would have found out sooner, you being so clever and all..." He pulled Zelda closer. "Oh, just do me one favor - promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place."

Zelda thought for a second before answering. "No problem."

"There's a good lass...you run along now, and remember!" Ganondorf called, making Zelda turn back before she ran off. "It's our little secret."

Zelda nodded before running off. Ganondorf made a menacing smile.

&&&

Down in the fountain area of the castle, Impa and her friend, Anju, were relaxing. Link, Anju's son and a good friend to Zelda, was getting himself soaked and searching for rupees in the water. Zelda came bouncing down the front of the castle and landed in front of her best friend.

"Hey Link!"

"Hi Zelda," Link replied, wiping the water off his face. Zelda had splashed him in her hurry.

"Come on, I just heard about this great place," Zelda whispered.

Link clenched his teeth. "Zelda, I'm kinda in the middle of a swim..."

"And it's time for yours," Impa said, coming over and splashing Zelda.

"Mom! Mom, you're messing up my crown!!" Zelda wailed.

Impa just smiled down at her daughter.

Zelda shook her hair out and combed it down with her fingers. "Okay okay, I'm soaked, can we go now?"

Link got on his knees and picked up a blue rupee. "So where are we going? It better not be any place dumb," he said, putting the rupee away.

"No, it's really cool..." Zelda turned to her best friend and started to talk, but her mother interrupted again.

"So where is this really cool place?"

"Oh..." Zelda turned back to her mom. "Uh, the front markets..."

"The front markets??" Link snapped. He did not like shopping at all. "What's so great about the front markets?!"

Zelda smiled sweetly up at her mom and turned back to her friend. Through clenched teeth, she replied, "I'll SHOW you when we GET there!"

Link got the hint. "Ooh...Uh, Mom, can I go with Zelda?" he asked, looking at Anju.

"Hmmm...what do you think, Impa?" Anju asked her friend.

"Well..." Impa hesitated.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" Zelda and Link said, through 'innocent' smiles.

"It's alright with me," Impa replied.

"YEAH!!!" The two friends slapped a high five and started running out.

"...as long as Potho goes with you," Impa finished.

The pair stopped celebrating and Zelda looked at Link in horror. "No, not POTHO!!!"

The pair sulked out, with the little man way up in front of them. "Step lightly now. The sooner we get to the markets, the sooner we can leave."

Link and Zelda hung way back. "So where are we REALLY going?" Link whispered to the princess.

"A Gerudo desert."

"WOW!"

"SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH, Potho..." Zelda pointed to the little man.

"Right, so how do we ditch the dodo?" Link asked.

Potho looked back to see the two whispering and chatting.

"Oh, I know, we can-" Zelda started to whisper.

"Oh, just look at you two!" Potho gushed. "Little seeds of romance, blossoming in the gardens! Your parents will be THRILLED, what with your being...betrothed and all..."

"Be-what?" Zelda asked.

"Betrothed! Intended. Affianced," Potho blabbed on, saying words the two kids didn't understand.

"Meaning...?" Link asked curiously.

"One day, you two are going to be MARRIED!!" Potho exclaimed.

"YUCK!"

"EEWW!!"

"I can't marry him. He's my friend!" Zelda protested.

"Yeah, it would be so weird," Link added.

"Well, sorry to BURST your BUBBLE, but you two turtle doves got no choice. It's a tradition..." Zelda began imitating Potho's words. "...going back generations!"

"Well when I'm queen, that'll be the first thing to go," Zelda smiled at Link.

"Not so long as I'm around," Potho smirked.

"In that case, you're fired," Zelda shot back.

"Hmmm, nice try, but only the KING can do that!" Potho said, tapping Zelda's nose.

"Well, she's the future queen," Link butted in.

"Yeah!" Zelda grinned. "So you have to do what I tell you!" she added, giving Potho a small shove.

"Not yet, I don't!" Potho spat. "And with an attitude like that, you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic queen indeed!"

"Hm!" Zelda smiled, turning on an angle, her chin touching her shoulder. "Not the way I see it!"

_**(BOOM)**_

Zelda: _I'm gonna be a mighty queen! So enemies beware!_

Potho: _Well, I've never seen a queen before with such a small crown on her hair! _(pulls strand out)

Zelda: _I'm gonna be the main event! _(places a flower behind her ear) _Like no queen was before! I'm brushing up!_ (she runs atop a slanted tree and looked down) _I'm looking down! I'm working on my ROAR! _(she yells down, making Potho fall into a mud puddle)

Potho: (grabs what looks like a towel) _Thus rather...an inspiring thing... _(realizes it's a Zora flipper, who swats him away. Zelda and Link follow, laughing)

Zelda: _Oh I just can't WAIT to be Queen!!_

Potho: _You've rather a long way to go, young mistress, if you think..._

(The kids were on either side of the little man. Link began making faces at Potho.)

Zelda: _No one saying "do this!"_

Potho: _Now when I said that, I-_

(Zelda makes a face as Potho turns to Link.)

Link: _No one saying be there!_

Potho: _What I meant was...!_

Zelda: _No one saying STOP THAT!_

Potho: _Now what you don't realize..._

Zelda and Link: _NO ONE SAYING SEE HERE!!_

Potho: _NOW SEE HERE! AAAAAAAAAAA!_

(Zelda and Link start riding on horses.)

Zelda: _Free to run around all day!_

Potho: Well that's definately out!

Zelda: _Free to do it all my way!_

(Potho gets on his little pony and rides ahead of the two kids.)

Potho: _I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart! __**(BAM) **__(trips over a sleeping Goron)_

Zelda: _Queens don't need advice from little numbskulls for a start!_

Potho: (picks himself up and dusts himself off) (plants himself on a leaf) _If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me OUT!_

_Out of service, out of Hyrule!_

_I wouldn't hang about!_

_AAAAAAAA! _(leaf falls over in the water. Potho stands up and starts running after the two children.)

_This child is getting wildly out of wing!_

Zelda: _Oh I just can't WAIT! To be Queen!_

(Many of the races salute the coming kids. Kokiris, Gorons, Zoras, Ritos and Zunas all circled around, holding the kids up high and singing)

Zelda: _Everybody look left!_

_Everybody look right!_

_Everywhere you look I'm...standing in the spotlight!_

Potho: NOT YET!!

The races: _Let every creature go for broke and sing_

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing _(Ritos chirp)

_It's gonna be Queen Zelda's finest fling_

All except Potho: _OH I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE QUEEN!!_

_OH I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE QUEEN!!_

_OH I JUST CAN'T WAAAAAAIT...TO BE QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!_

(Darbus lands on top of Potho, asleep. Zelda and Link run off.)

Potho tried to push Darbus off him, but with no avail. "I beg your pardon, sir, but...GET OFF! Zelda? Liiiiiiink!!!!!"

&&&

Well, that was fun!


	6. A spell fit for a queen

_**Chapter 5: A spell fit for a queen**_

Laughing happily, the two hylians made their way west, out to the desert. Oblivious to the dancing poes and the shifting sands, they kept playing their own game.

"Alright, it worked!" Zelda said, gleefully.

"We lost 'im!" Link added, slapping the princess a high five.

Zelda strutted ahead of Link, proclaiming "I...am a genius."

"Hey genius, it was my idea," Link retorted.

"Yeah..." Zelda said. "But I pulled it off," she added smugly.

"With me!" Link answered just as smugly.

"Oh yeah...?" Zelda said, tackling her best friend down. Link rolled over and returned the tackle.

"Ha! Pinned ya!"

"Hey, lemme up..." Zelda said, annoyed. Link looked away, a happy smile on his face. Zelda took the opportunity and tackled Link down again. They had a tussle and rolled down a shifting sand dune. Link was too quick for Zelda and pinned her down again.

"Pinned ya again," Link said, smirking.

Nearby, another sand dune shifted, revealing the entrance to a Gerudo Ruin. The two kids gasped and stared in awe at the crumbling building in front of them.

"This is it...we made it!" Zelda whispered to her best friend. They crept around the side of the ruin and gasped in awe.

_"Whoa..."_

Behind the ruin were several bones of animals and Gerudos. Many flags were also fluttering in the wind. It was an eerie sight to behold, but the two hylians didn't flinch.

"It's really creepy..." Link said, breaking the silence.

"I know...isn't it great?" Zelda replied, a huge grin on her face.

"We could get in big trouble," Link said, relishing the moment.

"I know, hah," Zelda said, creeping away from the corner.

"I wonder if there are any treasures still in there..." Link said, peering at the ruins' doorway.

"There's only one way to know. Come on," Zelda said, pulling Link towards the ruin. "Let's go check it out."

BAM! Potho intercepted Zelda from going in. "The only checking out YOU will do will be to check out of here!"

"Aw man..." Zelda groaned.

"We're WAY beyond the boundary of Hyrule..." Potho looked scared through his glasses.

"Hah...look, mini-minister is scared..." Zelda said, making a face at Potho.

"That's _Mr. Mini-minister _to you, blondie, and right now we are all in _very real danger..."_

"Danger? Ha! I walk on the wild side..." Zelda said, walking to the entrance to the ruins. "I laugh in the face of danger. HA HA HA HA!"

_"HA HA HA HA!" _Was what answered the little princess. Startled, she ran back and hid behind Link and Potho. Out from the ruin opening, and two others, came three crazy sorcerers.

"Well well well, Onox, what have we got here?" the first one, a woman with a dark skirt and tube top said.

"Hm, I don't know, Veran..." Onox, the second one, answered. He was completely garbed in armor and carried a ball and chain. "What do you think, Wrath?"

Wrath (short for Majora's Wrath) just laughed like a madman. He had a body that used to be Majora's Mask, but had sprouted arms, legs, an ugly head with an eye on top and a big boost of insanity to the point where he can't even talk.

"Yeah, just what I was thinking..." Onox nodded his head, as if Wrath said some intellegent words. _"A TRIO of TRESSPASSERS!"_

"And QUITE by accident, I assure you!" Potho said, waving the kids away. "A simple navigational error!" He attempted to follow the kids, but Veran stopped him.

""Whoa whoa whoa wait wait wait, I know you..." she said, taking a closer look at Potho. "You''re Daphnes's little _stooge..."_

"I, madame, am the king's majordomo!" Potho retorted, brushing his coat off from the dust.

"And that would make you...?" Onox asked Zelda. He and Majora's Wrath were circling Link and Zelda menecingly.

"Future queen!" Zelda snapped.

Veran joined the circling motion. "Do you KNOW what we do to kings and queens who step out of their kingdom?"

"Puh. You can't do anything to me," Zelda said, glaring at them.

"Ahahaha, technically, they can. We are on their land!" Potho informed his mistress.

"But Potho, you told me they were nothing but slobbery mangy stupid poachers!" Zelda protested.

Potho knew he was dead meat. He pulled Zelda's hair and whispered into her pointy ear. "Ix-nay on the oopid-stay..."

"Who are you calling Oopid-Stay?!" Onox growled.

"My my my! Look at the sun! It's time to go!" Potho said, trying to hurry the kids away again. Veran intercepted all three of them.

"What's the hurry? We'd LOVE you to stick around for a bit of..._spell casting..." _she said, nastily.

"Yeah, it's always fun to cast spells on what's..._high lyin around!" _Onox said, making a pun. The three crazy sorcerers burst into laughter.

"Wait wait wait, I got one, I got one!" Veran said, hyperly. "Make my spell _fit for a princess!" _And the three of them were set off again.

It was Majora's Wrath who noticed something odd. He suddenly jumped up, making odd sounds and pointing to the right.

"WHAT WRATH?!" Veran asked annoyed.

"Hey, did we order our bait to go?" Onox asked Veran, looking in the direction Majora's Wrath was pointing at.

"No. Why?" Veran looked confused.

_**"'CAUSE THERE IT GOES!" **_

Zelda, Link and Potho were running like crazy through the bones and trying to dodge the flags. Potho, having such short legs, was easily caught and pulled away, but Link and Zelda lost them for a bit.

"Did we lose them?" Link asked, out of breath.

"I think so..." Zelda said, also out of breath. It was then she noticed something missing. "Where's Potho?"

Inside the ruins, the three crazed sorcerers were laughing like hyenas again. (**Ironic, no?**) Onox held Potho by his small arms and made him walk over to a cauldron.

"The little majordomo hippity hoppity all the way to the MINISTER LAUNCH PAD!!!" Onox shouted, getting some cheers from Veran and Majora's Wrath.

"OH NO, NOT THE MINISTER LAUNCH PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!" Potho yelled, as he erupted in the air like a firework.

Veran, Onox and Majora's Wrath began laughing their heads off again, but got interrupted. "HEY! WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEBODY YOUR OWN SIZE!"

Zelda and Link were glaring down at the three sorcerers. Zelda also had a dagger in her hand.

"Liiiiiiiiiike YOU?" Veran retorted, getting a menacing smile on her face.

"Oops..." Zelda said, her glare vanishing.

"Aaaaah!" Link yelped as Onox tried grabbing him. The kids ran faster, but the three sorcerers sped up and went on ahead. Their faces poked through a burst of cloud magic, scaring the kids in their tracks.

"BOO!"

Not stopping to think, Zelda and Link ran off in another direction. Zelda ran ahead and managed to get up a slippery sand dune, but Link was falling. Desperate, he called to his best friend.

_"Zelda!"_

Zelda turned around and was horrified to see Link slipping. Even worse was the fact Veran was right behind him. The young princess ran down and swiped at Veran's cheek with her dagger, drawing blood and enraging the woman, but allowing Link to get away.

Link and Zelda continued the run, until they reached a dead end. Desperate, the pair climbed a ledge and tried to get a grip to go higher, but they slipped and landed right in a trap.

Veran, Onox and Majora's Wrath were right behind them. Onox moved in slowly with a taunt. "Here, princess..."

Zelda gritted her teeth and tried to produce a lightning spell. She managed to get a small spark that made Veran laugh.

"Oh ho! That was it?" the woman taunted. "Hahaha! Do it again. Come on."

Zelda put her hand up, and a full blown lightning bolt clapped down in front of the two hylian kids.

"Huh?" the puzzled sorcerers said, but got their question answered by a sword. Daphnes came up from behind them, swinging the Master Sword and sending beams of pure holy energy at the terrified trio. Potho ran up to the kids and dispelled the trap.

Daphnes had the trio on their knees now. Veran and Onox were begging for mercy, while Majora's Wrath was trying to hide his ugly face.

"Oh please please please! Uncle Uncle!" Veran whimpered.

"Ow ow ow!" Onox added.

"SILENCE!" Daphnes roared.

"Okay, we're gonna shut up now!" Onox yelped.

"Yeah...we're really sorry!" Veran added.

"If you EVER come near my daughter again..." Daphnes started to threaten.

"Oh this is...this is your daughter??" Veran gasped in fake shock.

"Oh YOUR daughter??" Onox played along.

"Did you know it was...?" Veran asked Onox.

"No...me? I-I-I-I didn't know! Did you?" Onox said, shakily.

"No, of course not!" Veran exclaimed. She and Onox looked at Majora's Wrath. "Wrath?" they both asked.

Stupidly, the incarnation nodded his head with his tongue hanging out. Daphnes held the sword up again, with it glowing in an intense light.

"TOODLES!" Onox shouted. He, Veran and Majora's Wrath ran off, shrieking like girls. Potho ran up next to the king and gave a "That'll show 'em!" nod and smile. Noticing his minister next to him, Daphnes glared down. Potho cringed.

Zelda and Link stepped out of the trap. Zelda walked closer to her dad. "Daddy, I..."

"You DELIBERATELY disobeyed me." Daphnes was in no mood for excuses.

Zelda looked ashamed. "Dad, I...I'm sorry..."

"Let's go home," Daphnes said, turning his back on Zelda and walking out of the dunes. Potho followed his master, but looking back at the kids with a sad look.

Zelda looked so downcast. Link nudged her. "I thought you were really brave..." Zelda just ignored him and walked forward.

Up on the ledge that Link and Zelda were trying to escape on, Ganondorf was watching his niece and brother walk out with the minister and commoner boy. He had an angry glare on his face.

&&&

Ouch. Ganondorf, you're such a jerk.

Please read and review!


	7. Be Prepared!

_**Chapter Six: Be Prepared!**_

Night was beginning to fall. Daphnes was still very angry about Zelda disobeying him and almost getting killed. He continued to walk, with the minister and two children behind them. A heavey silence was weighing on all of them.

It was Daphnes who broke the silence. "Potho!"

Startled, the tiny minister ran up to his king very timidly. "Yes, sire?" he squeaked.

"Take Link home. I've got to teach my _daughter _a lesson." Zelda cringed and knelt down in the tall grass.

Potho ran to the kids. "Come, Link," he said. Then, sighing, the small minister turned to the princess. "Zelda? Good luck." With that, he turned around and walked towards the castle. Link started to follow him, but glanced back at his best friend with some worry. Then he continued to walk, without a word.

_"ZELDA."_

Daphnes's loud voice echoed throughout Hyrule Field. Shaking, Zelda walked forward, and stepped in something deep. Looking down, she saw it was her father's footstep and realized just how small she really was. She silently continued and sat on the ground next to her father.

Daphnes closed his eyes and thought for a few seconds. He turned to Zelda, opening his eyes and looking very stern. "Zelda, I am very disappointed in you."

"I know..." Zelda said quietly.

"You could have been killed! You deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse! You put Link in danger!" Daphnes continued.

Zelda was on the verge of crying. "I was just trying to be brave like you..." she said, her voice breaking.

Daphnes softened up a bit. "I'm only brave when I have to be," he said softly. "Zelda...being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"But you're not scared of anything," Zelda protested.

Daphnes knelt down and looked at Zelda right in the eye. "I was today."

"You were?" Zelda said, disbelieving.

"Yes. I thought I might lose you."

"Oh...I guess even kings get scared, huh?" Zelda asked her dad. Daphnes nodded. "But you know what?" Zelda said, getting a sneaky grin.

"What?" Daphnes asked.

"I think those sorcerers were REALLY scared," Zelda whispered.

Daphnes chuckled. "That's because no one messes with your dad...c'mere you!" he said, picking Zelda up and giving her a noogie.

"Ah no no no!" Zelda said, laughing. She growled and pushed her way out of her dad's grip. Daphnes laughed and started running away slowly. Zelda chased him. "Come back here!" Suddenly, she pounced on her dad, surprising him and making him fall to the ground. "Gotcha!" They tussled for a bit and then Zelda climbed into her dad's lap. "Dad?"

"Hm?"

"We're pals, right?" Zelda asked.

Daphnes uttered a gentle laugh. "Right."

"And we'll always be together, right?" Zelda asked.

Daphnes sat up straighter and positioned Zelda better. "Zelda...let me tell you something that my father told me...look at the stars..." He said, looking up. Zelda also looked up at the beautiful night sky. "The great kings of the past...look down on us from those stars."

"Really?" Zelda asked, awed.

"Yes. So whenever you feel alone...just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you." After a thought, Daphnes added, "And so will I."

&&&

Deep in the Spirit Temple, Majora's Wrath and Onox were still recovering from Daphnes's attack. Onox was on his butt, trying to heal from the sword attacks.

"Man, that lousy Daphnes! I won't be able to sit for a week!" he complained. Majora's Wrath giggled very loudly. "It's NOT funny, Wrath," Onox snapped.

Without warning, Majora's Wrath burst into a fit of loud laughter that echoed off the walls and could be heard everywhere in the temple.

"HEY, SHUT UP!" Onox yelled. When Majora's Wrath didn't stop, he grabbed his mace and began swinging it at the stupid idiot.

The tussle attracted Veran, who was up on a higher level. "WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF!?" Majora's Wrath only laughed some more and began chewing his own leg. The crunching sound could heard from Veran's level.

"Well, he started it!" Onox complained, pointing to Wrath.

"Look at you guys! No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain!" Veran said, disgusted.

"Man, I hate dangling," Onox growled, drool dangling out of his mouth.

"Shyeah? You know, if it weren't for those hylians, we'd be running the show!" Veran said, swatting at Onox. Onox's drool dripped off and disappeared.

"Man, I hate hylians!" Onox snapped.

"So pushy," Veran said.

"And hairy!" Onox said, eyes buldging.

"And stinky!" Veran added.

"And man are they..." Onox started, going back to back with Veran. "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGLY!" The two sorcerers said together. They all burst into laughter.

"Ooh..." a loud, but low voice interrupted the laughing fit. "Surely we hylians aren't all that bad, hm?" Ganondorf was standing on a far up ledge, watching them.

Onox breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh Ganondorf, it's just you..."

"We were afraid it was somebody important," Veran added.

"Yeah, you know, like Daphnes," Onox agreed.

"Yeah."

"I see..." Ganondorf said, rubbing his left temple.

"Now THAT'S power," Onox said to Veran.

"Tell me about it," Veran nodded. "I just hear that name and I shudder."

"Daphnes!" Onox said.

"Oooh..." Veran shuddered. She grinned. "Do it again."

"DaphNES!"

"Ooooh!" Veran shuddered again.

Onox wouldn't let it rest. "Daphnes Daphnes Daphnes!" Majora's Wrath collapsed in a fit of giggles.

Veran laughed as well, in a sadistic way. "Ooh, it TINGLES me."

"I'm surrounded by idiots..." Ganondorf said woefully.

Onox looked up at him. "Not you, Ganondorf, I mean you're one of us, I mean you're our pal!" Veran nodded in agreement.

"Charmed," Ganondorf said, sarcastically.

"Ooh, I like that. He's not king, but he's still so proper," Veran said, not noticing the sarcasm.

"Yeah," Onox said in agreement. Then a thought dawned on him. "Hey hey, didja bring us anything to eat? Ganondorf old buddy old pal, huh? Didja didja didja?"

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. "I don't think you really deserve this," he said, holding out a gigantic steak. The three sorcerers began drooling over it, since they hadn't eaten anything decent in days. "I practically gift wrapped those kids for you, to turn into your own meals. And you couldn't even dispose of them..." Ganondorf turned his head to the side and threw the steak down. Onox grabbed it and the three sorcerers tore into it. Veran looked up, still chewing her steak.

"Well, ya know...it's not like they was alone, Ganondorf," she said and grabbed another piece.

"Yeah!" Onox said, swallowing his meat. "What are we suppose to do? Kill Daphnes?"

Ganondorf smiled menecingly. _"Precisely."_

The three sorcerers looked up questioningly and Ganondorf lept down from his ledge.

_(Cue Be Prepared music)_

Ganondorf began walking forward with that same menacing smile on his face. Magic erupted from either side of him as he stepped. He approached Majora's Wrath, who was biting on the bones left from the steak.

Ganondorf: _I know that your powers of retention_

_Are as wet as a Zora's backside_

_But thick as you are, pay attention _(Ganondorf wacks the bone out of Wrath's hands and Wrath assumes a soldier's pose and salutes)

_My words are a matter of pride_

_It's clear from your vacant expressions_

_The lights are not all on upstairs_

(Ganondorf waves his hand in front of Wrath's face and Wrath's tongue hangs out)

Ganondorf: _But we're talking kings and successions_

(Veran and Onox begin laughing)

Ganondorf: _EVEN YOU CAN'T BE CAUGHT UNAWARES! _(hurls a black ball of dark magic, sending them flying)

_So prepare for the chance of a lifetime_

_Be prepared for sensational news_

_A shining new era _

_is tip toeing nearer_

Veran: _And where do we feature?_

(Ganondorf grabs her cheek)

Ganondorf: _Just listen to teacher!_

_I know it sounds sordid_

_but you'll be rewarded_

_when at last I am given my dues_

_and injustice deliciousy squared _(kicks Wrath down in a pile of accessories)

_BE PREPAAAAAARED!_

(Spoken)

Onox, Veran and Wrath come up, wearing different masks. Onox is wearing the Mask of Truth, Veran is wearing the Captain's Hat and Wrath is wearing the Great Fairy's Mask)

"Yeah, be prepared. Yeah-heh, we'll be prepared!" Onox shouted. Then a thought dawned on him. "...for what?" he asked stupidly.

"For the death of the king!" Ganondorf roared.

"Why, is he sick?" Onox asked, climbing up near Ganondorf. Ganondorf, in turn, grabbed Onox by the neck and pulled him up.

"No, fool, we're gonna kill him...and Zelda too."

"Great idea!" Veran shouted. "Who needs a king?"

Onox looked at her and began singing. "NO KING NO KING TRA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!"

"IDIOTS!" Ganondorf yelled at them. "THERE WILL BE A KING!"

Onox looked confused. "Hey, but you said, uh..."

"I will be king!" Ganondorf replied. "Stick with me...AND YOU'LL NEVER GO HUNGRY AGAIN!"

Veran and Onox looked delighted. "Yaay! Long live the king!"

(Lights flew up, revealing hundreds of Gerudo soldiers)

_"LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING!"_

(back to the song)

(The soldiers began marching in a Nazi way up, looking to the right to look at their future king)

Soldiers: _It's great that we'll soon be connected_

_with a king who will be all time adored!_

Ganondorf: _Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected_

_To take certain duties on board_

_The future is littered with prizes_

_And though I'm the main addressee_

_The point that I must emphasize is_

_You won't get a sniff without me!_

(startles a Gerudo so badly, she falls into quicksand)

(Gerudos began dancing wildly and flinging old bones and sticks around)

(Order of singing is Ganondorf then Gerudos then back to Ganondorf)

_So prepare for the coop of the century_

_Ooh!_

_Be prepared for the murkiest scam!_

_Ooh La-La-La!_

_Metaculious Planning_

_WE'LL HAVE FOOD!_

_Tenacity spanning_

_Lots of food_

_Decades of denial_

_We repeat_

_Is simply why I'll_

_Endless meat_

_Be king undisputed_

_Aaaaaaah..._

_Respected, saluted_

_...aaaaaaah..._

_And seen for the wonder I am_

_...aaaaaaah!_

_Yes, my magic and ambitions are bared_

_Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo_

_Be prepared!_

(Cut to a Gerudo playing on ribcage bones like a xylophone)

Veran, Onox and Wrath: _Yes our magic and ambitions are bared!_

_BE PREPAAAAAAAAAAAAAARED!!_

Ganondorf and his corrupt army start laughing insanely.

&&&

Finally done that! I watched the Lion King for the first time in a while. I loooooooooooove it. xD

Read and REVIEW!!


	8. Daphnes' Betrayal

Okay okay, I know everyone's going to hate me for this. My internet browser fully died, I got a new one and I forgot the freaking password to activate it. I'm working on this chapter at school, because I got a few free periods this week. (I finished all my assignments.)

Tell you all what: I'll work on it as best as I can at home, correct it and upload it at school, using my memory stick. I am SO SORRY for the massive delay, but I promise I WILL finish this story!

Okay, onward!

&

_**Chapter Seven: Daphnes' Betrayal**_

Ganondorf was all set to put his plan in motion. He led Zelda over to the Northern area of Hyrule field, close to where bulbos and boars ate grass in peace. Zelda was in a chipper mood and didn't notice. Or ignored it.

"Now you wait here," Ganondorf instructed his niece, sitting her down on a large rock. "Your father has a _marvelous _surprise for you."

Zelda stood up. "Ooh. What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Ganondorf teased.

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised," Zelda retorted, smiling.

"Oh ho ho. You are such a naughty girl!" Ganondorf said, pretending to scold Zelda.

"Aw, come on Uncle Ganondorf!" Zelda protested. She tugged on his armor in protest.

"No no no no no no, this is just for you and your Daddy. You know…" Ganondorf said, breaking off. "A sort of father daughter…thing…"

Zelda pouted. She didn't like the way her uncle was treating her…like a child.

"Well…I better go get him!" Ganondorf said, anxious to start the plans. He started off.

"I'll go with you!" Zelda said, cheerfully. She jumped off the rock and prepared to follow.

"_No!" _Ganondorf said, all too sudden. He regained his composure and talked more calmly. "Heh heh heh…no. Just…stay on this rock," he said, pushing Zelda back on the large rock. "You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the sorcerers…"

"You know about that?" Zelda asked, crestfallen.

"Zelda…everyone knows about that…" Ganondorf said, faking a sad face.

"Really…" Zelda said in a meek voice.

"Ooh yes…lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh?" Ganondorf said, smiling. "Oh, and just between us…you might want to work on that little lightning spell of yours. Hmmm?"

"Oh…okay…" Zelda said in a disappointed voice. Ganondorf smiled and turned his back to start the walk up. "Hey uncle Ganondorf?" Zelda called. Ganondorf twitched and paused. "Will I like the surprise?"

"Zelda, it's to _DIE _for." With that, Ganondorf went on his way.

Over near the boar herd, led by Lord Bulbo, the three sorcerers were keeping out of sight under a large arched rock. They were waiting for a signal to go attack the herd. Onox, however, had other plans. His stomach growled loudly.

"Shut up," Veran snapped.

"I can't help it…I'm so hungry…I GOTTA HAVE A BOAR!" Onox said, getting all riled up.

"Stay put," Veran said, slapping him.

"Well…can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?" Onox whined, desperate for food.

"No! We wait for the signal from Ganondorf," Veran said, all official like.

Right at that moment, Ganondorf appeared on a higher level and waved his hands. There was the signal.

"There he is…let's go," Veran said, making a humorous and evil face. The three of them walked over to the herd, drawing various weapons or magic.

Further away, Zelda was bored. She was lying on her stomach on the rock her uncle left her on and was fiddling with the dirt.

"Little spell…puh!" Zelda sulked. Sparks shot out of her finger, and she ignored it. She wanted to use it on some "prey".

It didn't take very long for Zelda to discover some prey. A golden phasmid crawled by her, minding its own business. Zelda smiled maliciously and tried sparking the bug. The tiny shock wave didn't affect it. She tried again, but the shock wasn't much bigger and the bug ignored it.

Finally, Zelda rubbed her fingers together and created a bigger bolt. It echoed all through the field and the bug skittered off, afraid. Zelda smiled gleefully and relished the echoing sound of the bolt, but her smile was soon replaced with fear as she felt the ground shake. She looked over to see the boar herd running towards her at full speed.

Zelda's eyes widened and she took off running. In her mind, she was thinking, _"This is my fault, this is my fault, this is my fault…"_

She never saw the three sorcerers behind the herd.

Up on a higher level of the field, Potho and Daphnes were taking a regular stroll. Potho glanced back and noticed the boar herd running.

"Oh look sire…the herd is on the move," Potho said, pointing.

"Odd…" Daphnes said, making a concerned face. But he didn't have much time to think, as Ganondorf came running up to him all out of breath.

"Daphnes! Quick…stampede…in the valley…Zelda's down there!" he said in a panic.

"Zelda?" Daphnes said in extreme worry.

Down at the Gerudo Valley, the herd had chased Zelda all the way to the point where she was getting too tired. Afraid for her life, she climbed an old tree and tried to hold on.

Potho, Daphnes and Ganondorf came to the edge of the valley. Potho sped ahead and tried to locate Zelda. He soon spotted her on her tree.

"Potho, help me!!" Zelda shrieked.

"Your father is on his way! Hold on!!" Potho called back, trying to reassure the little princess.

"Hurry!" Zelda cried.

Potho looked back to see the two larger men had finally caught up. Daphnes was looking around in urgence and Ganondorf was pretending to be concerned. Potho ran over to Daphnes and tugged on his coat. "There! THERE! On that tree!" he yelled, pointing.

"Hold on, Zelda!" Daphnes called.

A boar rammed into the tree, nearly snapping it. Zelda screamed and Daphne leapt down, not caring about the stampede. He charged through, cursing the fact he had left his weapons at the castle and cursing even more he did not possess the magic to help Zelda.

Potho watched Daphnes charge into the stampede and was in a major panic. "Oh Ganondorf, this is AWFUL!!" He said, scurrying around crazily. "What will we do, what will we do?! Ah! I'll go back for help!" Potho said, circling the big man. "That's what I'll do! I'll go back for…oomph!" At that point, Ganondorf backhanded the smaller man so hard, he was knocked out. Ganondorf followed Daphnes with a menacing look on his face.

Down in the valley, Daphnes had located the tree, but got knocked back by one of the charging boars. Shaking the dizziness from his head, Daphnes looked up just in time…to see a boar break the tree and Zelda go flying.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!" Zelda screamed, waving her arms frantically.

Daphnes jumped up and caught Zelda in his arms. The pair did their best to escape the stampede, but got knocked down a few times. Daphnes decided he had to get Zelda up and out of the way, so he jumped to the ledges and placed Zelda up on top. He was just about to climb up himself, but a boar struck him and carried him off.

"DADDY!" Zelda cried.

She tried to locate her dad through the stampede, but couldn't find him anywhere. Frantically, she watched the boars pass and heard a low growl. Daphnes practically flew out of the herd and began climbing the steep slope. Feeling reassured, Zelda began to climb higher to try and help in some way.

Daphnes could feel himself slipping and he dug his fingers into the cliff. He looked up to see Ganondorf, a blank look on his face, watching him. "GANONDORF!"

Ganondorf just continued to watch him, unmoving. "Borther…help me!!" Daphnes said, sliding down even further.

Ganondorf stared at him with utter hatred and slapped his hands down on Daphnes' arms. Daphnes howled in pain and stared up into his brother. Realization dawned on him and he stared in terror at his brother's menacing eyes.

"_Long live the king…" _Ganondorf said, sneering. With that, he let go of Daphnes and watched him fall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Daphnes's scream was hardly heard over the roar of the stampede and the wail of Zelda.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

As the herd finally cleared from the valley, Zelda hurried down to find her father. She coughed among the rising dust and called, "Daaaaaaaaad!"

There was no answer, and Zelda looked around urgently. A twig snapped and Zelda turned her head. "Dad?"

But it wasn't her father. A stray boar was hurrying after the herd, and passed by the shadow of someone lying on the ground under the broken tree. Dreading the moment, Zelda walked over slowly to see her father lying on the ground. He wasn't moving or breathing.

"Dad?" Zelda said with some hope. "Dad come on…you gotta get up," she said, shaking her father's big body. "Dad…we gotta go home…" Zelda tried tugging on her father's hair. The head moved, but it fell right back in place. Zelda was very scared. She ran further out in the valley and yelled for help. When no one answered, she began to cry and decided the best thing she could do was lie down and wait. She lifted her father's limp arm and settled down under it. All she had to do now was wait...

She didn't have to wait long. Ganondorf's form emerged from the dust and stared down at the young girl. To his utter disappointment, she was still alive. "Zelda." Zelda looked up to see her uncle looking down at her with disappointment. She took it as though he was angry at her. "What have you done?"

"L-Lord Bulbo and the boars...and h-he tried to save me. It was an accident, I-I-I didn't mean for it to happen..." Zelda sobbed, looking at her father's limp body.

"Of course, of course you didn't..." Ganondorf said, drawing his niece closer and letting her cry on his armor. "No one...ever means for these things to happen...

"But the king is dead," Ganondorf added. Zelda looked up at him in shock and hurt. "And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive..." Ganondorf put in to add salt to Zelda's wounds. The small princess thought about that, a tear slipping down her face.

Ganondorf gasped softly. "What will your mother think?"

Zelda sniffled. "What am I gonna do?"

_"This is the piece a la resistance..." _Ganondorf thought. "Run away, Zelda. Run. _Run away and never return," _He said. Zelda's eyes widened and she took off running. Behind Ganondorf, the three sorcerers emerged, their stomachs rumbling. "Kill her," he instructed.

The three sorcerers attacked.

Zelda stopped to catch her breath and found herself cornered by a large wall with a small hole near the base. Suddenly aware of movement behind her, she looked back and saw Veran, Onox and Majora's Wrath coming closer.

Suddenly afraid for her life, she decided the best thing to do would be to try the small hole. She got down on her knees and started crawling through the narrow path. Onox growled and swung his mace, breaking a few rocks with the blow.

Zelda kept running, feeling tired and terrified and feeling so close to death. She paused at the top of a large cliff that led down to the Lost Woods. Thick bushes with thorns was all that was down there. She gasped and heard the sorcerers come up behind her. Seeing no other options, she tumbled down the sloped cliff side and landed among the bushes. She began to cut her way through the thorns with her dagger and escape.

Onox was the head of the pursuit, but saw that Zelda had escaped in a bush. He yelped and tried to make a stop. With great difficulty, he managed to land at the very edge of the slope and sighed in relief.

Suddenly Veran and Majora's Wrath both collided with Onox and he fell into the thorns.

"Whoooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" Onox yelped, jumping up in the air and clutching his thorny butt. Veran and Majora's Wrath were too busy laughing _their _own butts off at Onox's pain. Onox glared at them both and limped from the bush to a further spot to remove the thorns from his body.

Veran suddenly saw a shadow running across the plains on the other side of the woods. "Hey! There she goes! There she goes!"

Onox pulled some sticks out his armor. "So go get him," he snapped.

"There ain't no way I'm going in there!" Veran shot back. "What, you want me to come out looking like you? CACTUS BUTT?"

Majora's Wrath made a goofy face and stared at Onox. Onox, in turn, threw some thorns into Wrath's nose and Wrath rubbed it painfully.

"Well we gotta finish the job!" he said.

Veran shrugged. "Well, she's as good as dead out there anyway. And IF she comes back, we'll kill her," she said smugly.

"YEAH! YOU HEAR THAT?" Onox yelled over the edge. "IF YOU EVER COME BACK…WE'LL KILL YA!!"

&

Wow, long chapter. Whew…

Next chapter, we see the crazy and famed Ruto and Saria as Timon and Pumbaa respectively.

Please please please R&R!!


	9. Hakuna Matata!

**Wow, I slack off too much. O.o;**

**&**

_**Chapter Eight: Hakuna Matata!!**_

A silent, mourning mood hung over all the people of Hyrule. The loss of their king and princess in the same day showed no hope for the people. Without the king, there was no stability and without the princess, there was no future.

Many people, dressed in black, gathered at the base of Hyrule Castle to hear the departing speech from the king's brother. The loyal friends to the royal family and servants stayed close to the mourning queen who had lost so much more then what her people had lost. Ganondorf, dressed in his regular black armor, cleared his throat and began making his speech.

"Daphnes's death was a terrible tragedy...but to lose Zelda, who had barely begun to live," Ganondorf began. Impa bent her head in awful pain and Potho did his best to comfort his queen. Link sobbed quietly into his mother's dress.

"For me, it is a deep, _personal _loss," Ganondorf continued in a saddened tone. "So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne..." Ganondorf looked up and began talking louder. "Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise..." the dark man's voice began growling louder. "To greet the dawning of a new era..."

Suddenly, the people were aware of the Gerudos emerging from the town walls. Children tried to hide in their mothers' cloaks and some parents ushered their families to return home. Everyone in Hyrule was afraid of the Gerudos, because of their murderous streaks. Daphnes had sealed them off to their desert when he became king, but now...the people's worst fears was coming true.

"In which Hylian and Gerudo come together. In a great and GLORIOUS FUTURE!!" Ganondorf finished his speech and raised his hands to the heavens. Daphnes's Triforce of Power was on Ganondorf's hand and it glowed with flashes of bolting light. The laughter of the Gerudos blended in with the sound of the Triforce's power.

In the far distance, the well loved Sage of light, Rauru, shook his head and wiped his tears away. With a deep sadness wracking his soul, he went back into the Temple of Time. Before he could go further, he spotted the painting he had done of the princess on the day of her birth. He summoned some water magic and threw it over the painting and walked away before he could see the smearing lines.

In an unfamiliar land, Zelda was lying on her side. She was dehydrated, starving, weak and tired. She hardly even noticed the buzzards circling around her, preparing for the next meal.

But the buzzards were completely unaware of the oncoming wackos, preparing to shoo them away...in the most hilarious way possible.

A crazy and wild looking Zora girl ran onto the scene, dragging a hapless green haired girl with her. The two weirdos began screaming, slapping and kicking the buzzards away from Zelda's body.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah! Get outta here! Get out, get out. I SAID GET OUT!" The Zora girl said, wacking one more buzzard away. "Whoo!!"

"I love it. Bowling for buzzards," the green haired girl said, laughing. She noticed Zelda lying on her side and went over to investigate.

The Zora girl, not noticing what her friend was doing, dusted herself off and continued to laugh a high pitched laugh. "Gets 'em everytime. Ahahaha!!"

The green haired girl poked at Zelda and blinked. "Hey Ruto. You better come have a look. I think it's still alive."

"Ewwww..." Ruto, the Zora girl, rushed over to the fallen princess. She picked up a hand, felt for a pulse then screamed when she saw what it was. "JEEZ, IT'S A HYLIAN!!" Ruto stumbled back and grabbed the green haired girl. "Run, Saria, MOVE IT!!"

Saria refused to move and pulled her arm away. "Hey, Ruto, it's just a LITTLE Hylian!" The forest girl went closer to Zelda. "Look at her. She's so cute and all alone!!" the Kokiri cooed down at the unconcious princess. She then looked up at Ruto. "Can we keep her?"

Ruto pulled Saria's ear and yelled into it. "Saria, are you NUTS?? We're talking about a Hylian, Hylians SHUN people like us!!"

"But she's so little!" Saria protested, rubbing her ears.

"She's gonna get bigger," Ruto bluntly stated.

"Maybe she'll be on our side!" Saria tried again.

"A-huh! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Maybe she'll be..." an idea went off in Ruto's head. "Hey! I got it! What if she's on our side? You know, having a Hylian around might not be such a bad idea!" The Zora stroked her chin and grinned.

"So we're keeping her?" Saria asked hopefully.

"Pffth. Of course. Who's the brains of this outfit?" Ruto snapped. Saria slung Zelda over her shoulders and thought for a minute.

"Uhhhhhhh..."

"My point exactly." Ruto wiped the sweat off her brow. "Jeez, I'm sundried. Let's get out of here and find some shade." With that said, Ruto ran off, strutting while Saria struggled to keep up with Zelda.

A few minutes later, and with a bit of sheer luck, the crazy pair managed to find a small watering hole within the field. Ruto first splashed some water on herself and started dousing Zelda's forehead. Zelda twitched and Saria poured some water into her mouth, allowing Zelda time to swallow in between drinks.

Within a minute, Zelda was fully awake. She looked around and saw who had saved her, a Zora and a Kokiri.

"You okay, kid?" Ruto asked.

"I guess so..." Zelda replied in a hazy voice.

"You nearly died!" Saria said, worriedly.

"I saved you!!" Ruto said, putting a hand on her chest and looking self important. Saria jabbed Ruto with a stick and Ruto winced. "Well, uh, Saria helped. A little," she quickly added.

"Thanks for your help," Zelda said, gloomily. She got up, stumbled a bit, and began walking straight into the grassy field.

"Hey, where you going?" Ruto asked.

"Nowhere..." Zelda just kept walking. Ruto kept watching her with interest and curiousity.

"Gee, she looks blue..."

"I'd say a sunny gold!" Saria piped up.

"No no no no, I mean she's depressed," Ruto corrected.

"...Oh."

The pair of friends trotted up to Zelda. Saria was the first to speak. "Kid, what's eatin' you?"

"Nothing, she's at the top of the races. AHAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAA!! THE RACES!!" Ruto burst into laugher. Zelda just looked down and Saria made a face. Ruto realized her bad joke and cleared her throat. "So? Where you from?"

"Who cares? I can't go back," Zelda replied, dully.

"Ah, you're an outcast! That's great, so are we!" Ruto said with enthusiasm.

"What'cha do, kid?" Saria asked.

"Something terrible. But I don't wanna talk about it," Zelda coughed weakly.

"Good, we don't wanna hear about it!" Ruto jabbered.

Saria was less then impressed with how Ruto was behaving. "Come on, Ruto. Anything we can do?" she asked Zelda.

"Not unless you can change the past," Zelda answered.

Saria pondered that for a second. "You know, kid, in times like this my buddy Ruto here says 'You gotta put your behind in your past.'"

"No no no!" Ruto said, waving her arms.

"Uh, I mean..." Saria paused. Ruto took over.

"Amateur. Lie down before you hurt yourself," she told Saria, who looked embarrassed. Ruto turned back to Zelda. "It's 'You gotta put your past behind you.' Looks, kid, bad things happen and you can't do anything about it, right?" she asked.

"Right," Zelda replied, but Ruto poked her nose.

"Wrong! When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world!" Ruto said, waving her arm out in front of her.

"Well, that's not what I was taught..." Zelda said, unsure.

"Then maybe you need a new lesson! Repeat after me!" Ruto cleared her throat. "Hakuna Matata."

Zelda looked puzzled. "What?"

"Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta!" Saria stretched out the syllables. "It means no worries!"

"_Hakuna Matata…what a wonderful phrase…" _Ruto sang.

"_Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze!!" _Saria followed. Curiously, Zelda followed them both into a forest and the two friends pushed the princess into a bush.

"_It means no worries! For the rest of your days!" _Ruto said, sliding up next to Zelda. Saria was fanning Zelda with a giant leaf.

"_It's our problem freeeeeeeee philosophy… Hakuna Matata!!" _Ruto and Saria sang out. Ruto extracted Zelda's hand and filed down a long nail.

"Hakuna Matata?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah! It's our motto!" Saria said, gleefully.

"What's a motto?" Zelda asked.

"Nuthin'! What's a motto with you??" Ruto cracked and burst into laughter. So did Saria.

"Hahaha! You know, kid…these two words will solve ALL YOUR PROBLEMS!!" the greenhaired chirped happily.

"That's right! Take Saria for example!" Ruto said. The two of them stood side by side in front of Zelda.

"_Why…when she was a young Kokiriiiiiii"_

"_WHEN I WAS A YOUNG KOKIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" _Saria sang in an opera voice.

"Very nice…" Ruto said sarcastically, while cleaning out her ear.

"Thanks!"

O.o Moving on…

_She found her aroma lacked a certain appeal, she could clear the Kokiri Forest after every meal!" _Ruto sang enthusiastically.

"_I'm a sensitive soul! Though I seemed so thiiiiiiiiiiiiiick…" _Saria sang sadly.

"_And it hurt that my friends never stood down wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind!! AND OH THE SHAME!!" _Saria sang loudly.

"_She was ashamed!!" _Ruto said, sliding next to Zelda again.

"_Thoughta changin' my name!"_

_(Oh what's in a name??)_

"_And I got down harder!!"_

_(How'd you feel??)_

"_Every time that I…"_

Ruto gasped and clapped a hand over Saria's mouth. "Saria! Not in front of the readers!!" the Zora said, breaking the fourth wall and looking at you.

"Oh, sorry," Saria said and smiled at you readers. Zelda blinked in confusion.

"_Hakuna Matata!! What a wonderful phrase!" _Ruto and Saria sang. Ruto was pulling on a vine that Saria was sitting on and Zelda was watching with interest.

"_Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craaaaaaaaaze!!" _The two friends sang while swinging past the princess.

Finally, Zelda got into it and began singing with a spotlight shining down on her. _"It means no worries! For the rest of your daaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyys…"_

"Yeah, sing it, kid…" Ruto said, swinging off and sliding on the ground next to Zelda. Together, they sang the next line. _"It's our problem free…"_

"_PHILOSOPHY!!" _Saria sang, landing next to Zelda and Ruto with a loud _smack._

"_Hakuna Matata…" _The three of them finished off.

Ruto and Saria lift a bush up a bit deeper into the forest, revealing a beautiful swamp. **(Can you guess where they are yet?)**

"Welcome…to our humble home!" Ruto said.

"You live here?" Zelda said, amazed.

"We live wherever we want!" Ruto said, happily.

"Yep! Home is where your rump rests, heh!" Saria added.

"It's beautiful…" Zelda said, breathlessly. The trio walked a bit further into the swamp, past the Tourist Center and into a secluded area.

Saria belched loudly. "I'm STARVED!!"

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a whole Lon Cow!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Ahahahaha…we're fresh outta Lon Cow," Ruto said, tacked aback by Zelda's request for something they never get.

"Any Tektite Soufflé?" Zelda asked, hopefully.

"Nu uh," Ruto responded.

"Octorok steak?"

"Nope," Ruto said. "Listen, kid, if you live with us, you have to eat like us…" she noticed a pond with fish swimming in it. "Hey, this looks like a good place to wrestle up some grub!" the Zora swiped her hand through the pond and picked up a fish.

"Ew, what's that?" Zelda asked, disgusted. Obviously, she had never seen a fish before.

"A _grub. _What's it look like?" Ruto asked, eating through the live fish.

"EWWWWWW, GROSS!" Zelda shrieked.

"Mmmm…tastes like chicken," Ruto said, oblivious to Zelda's reaction.

Saria was harking down another fish and finished it off with a forest mushroom. "Slimy, yet satisfying!"

Ruto grabbed another delicacy. "These are rare delicacies. Mmmmmm…" she picked up a deku nut and peeled the shell off. "Piquant… with a very pleasant crunch…"

"You'll learn to love 'em!" Saria said, with a mouthful of fast food she stole from the tourist center.

"I'm telling you, kid, this is the great life…no rules, no responsibilities…" Ruto said, absentmindedly picking up a mushroom. "Ooh! The golden capped kind!" she said with glee and munched it down.

Zelda was still unsure, so Ruto approached her with a selection of Deku Nuts, seeds and Mushrooms. "Well, kid?"

Zelda picked up a nut with some hesitation. Back in the castle, she had only eaten the best food available, so this was so new to her. She shrugged. "Oh well, Hakuna Matata…" she said, picking up a red capped mushroom. She harked it down and smacked her lips. "Slimy…yet satisfying…" she said with a small smile.

"That's it!" Ruto said, grinning. She threw some seeds up in the air in celebration.

Seven year had passed in almost an instant for the trio of friends. Zelda had grown from a ten year old child to a thirteen year old with growing womanly features to, finally, a seventeen year old girl. She had discarded her old childhood clothes a long time ago and replaced them with clothes she got from the tourist center Saria and Ruto often took things from. Now she was wearing a mint green skirt and a blue, sleeveless tight top and carried a sword on her hips. She had learned to swordfight back in the main town as a means of helping to protect her friends from any danger. Ruto was too bossy to learn and Saria wasn't smart enough, nor big enough to hold a blade.

Together, the three friends marched on a log and sang their favourite motto song.

"_Hankua…Matata…Hakuna…Matata…Hakuna…Matata! Woo!"_

_"It means no worries..." _a now adult Zelda sang with a more mature voice. _"For the rest of your dayyyyyyyys..."_

_"It's our problem free...philosophy..." _the three of them sang loudly. _"Hakuna Matata!" _Zelda finished, but continued to lay down the beat. Ruto jumped away and jumped off a cliff and landed in a deep pond below. Saria followed, creating a slightly bigger splash then Ruto did. Zelda finally grabbed a vine to swing in, but it broke, creating the biggest splash of the three of them. They all jumped out and shook themselves off to get dry, the continued to boogey into the forest to the beat of Hakuna Matata.

**&**

**CHRIST, I thought I'd never finish this. I started the first half a few weeks ago and it took me almost an hour to finish the last half. O.O**

**You know what to do now! Praise my hard work!! (Or review. That works too.)**


	10. After Seven Years

**Yay! More free time!!**

**&**

_**Chapter Nine: After Seven Years**_

It has been seven years since Daphnes and Zelda died in that tragic stampede. Ganondorf took over the kingdom, and had let the Gerudos roam free and happily. The population was deteriorating and most of the survivors had migrated to faraway lands, such as Labrynna, Holodrum and Koholint Island. The only ones left in Hyrule were monsters, Gerudos and the castle servants, who had pledged a lifetime duty to the monarchy. It was now, in these dark ages, that they had begun to regret it.

Especially Potho.

Instead of being the royal right hand man, like he was to Daphnes, he was the royal entertainer. He was locked up in a cage and forced to sing to Ganondorf and keep him entertained. Potho had never been so depressed and insulted in all his life.

_"__Nobody knows…The trouble I've seen…Nobody knows my sorrow...__ "_

"Oh Potho, do lighten up," Ganondorf said, throwing his toothpick at Potho's cage. "Sing something with a little…bounce in it!"

Potho thought for a minute before grinning. _"It's a small world after allllllll…"_

"_NO! _No. Anything but that…" Ganondorf groaned.

Potho sighed. _"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, dee-dee-dee, there they are-a standing in a row…"_

Ganondorf was enjoying this, and began to sing along. _"Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head!"_

Potho paused and looked disgusted. "Oh I would have never had to do this for Daphnes…" he muttered. Unfortunately, saying Daphnes' name was strictly taboo and Ganondorf got mad.

"WHAT!? What did you saaaaaay??" Ganondorf roared.

"Oh NOTHING!!" Potho squeaked in fear.

"You know the law: never _ever _mention that name in my presence. I. AM. THE. KING!" Ganondorf yelled, sending Potho to the back of the cage in fear.

"Yes, sire, you are the king!! I... I... Well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches," Potho said, laughing nervously. He was afraid he was going to get turned into an eggplant again, when Onox yelled out from outside.

"HEY, BOSS!"

"Oh…what is it this time…" Ganondorf sighed.

"We got a bone to pick with you!" Onox said, walking in with Veran and Wrath. Veran stepped up and nudged Onox.

"I'll handle this…" she said quietly to Onox. "Ganondorf, there's no food and no water," she informed her king.

"Yeah! It's dinner time, and we ain't got no stinkin' entrees!!" Onox said, desperately.

But Ganondorf pretended to look helpless, when inside he was really annoyed. "It's the servants' job to do all the hunting and cooking…"

"Yeah, but they won't go hunt!" Onox said.

"Ohhh…eat Potho," Ganondorf said, pointing to the cage.

This was WORSE then being turned into an eggplant! Potho cringed and tried to make up an excuse. "Oh you wouldn't want ME!! I'd be so tough and gamey and... _eeww..."_

"Oh, Potho, don't be ridiculous. All you need is a little garnish," Ganondorf said, looking to the side. He didn't notice the sorcerers whispering among themselves.

"And I thought things were bad under Daphnes…" Onox whispered to Veran. Wrath nodded in agreement.

Unfortunately for them, Ganondorf overheard the name. "What did you say?!"

"I said Daph…" Veran elbowed Onox and smiled prettily. "I said, uhh…Qué pasa?" Onox said, also trying to look innocent.

"Good. Now get out," Ganondorf ordered. The sorcerers started to leave but paused at the doorway. "Mm, yeah but…we're still hungry!" Onox said, whiningly.

"_OUT!!" _

The sorcerers yelped like dogs and Wrath let out a crazy laugh as the three of them trotted away.

**&**

Meanwhile, in the swamp, it had turned into a beautiful and peaceful night. It was so silent and calm…

All which was broken by a monstrous belch.

"Whoa, nice one Zelda!" Ruto cheered. She and Saria were lying on their backs and looking up.

"Thanks! Man, I am _stuffed!" _Zelda said. Like her two friends, she was lying on her back and looking at the stars.

"Me too. I ate like a Kokiri!" Saria chirped.

"Saria…you are a Kokiri," Zelda reminded her.

"Oh…right," Saria said, sheepishly. The three friends let out a huge sigh altogether and Saria smacked her lips. She paused, looking up at the starts, almost as if seeing them for the first time. "Ruto?"

"Yeah?" Ruto answered.

"Ever wonder what those sparkling dots are up there?" Saria asked.

"Saria…" Ruto said, acting self important again. "I don't wonder; I _know."_

"Oh…what are they?" Saria asked again.

"They're fireflies. Fireflies that uh... got stuck up on that big... bluish-black... thing," Ruto said, not knowing what stars are in reality.

"Oh. Gee. I always thought that they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away," Saria said, looking back up.

"Saria, with you, everything's gas," Ruto said, tiredly.

"Zelda…what do you think?" Saria asked the blond.

"Well…I dunno…" Zelda said, trying to avoid discussion about the stars. They reminded her of…her father…

But Saria and Ruto didn't want to let it rest. They kept begging and pleading until Zelda finally gave in. "Somebody once told me…that the great kings of the past are up there…watching over us."

"Really?" Saria said, amazed.

"You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" Ruto asked. It was silent for a minute before she and Saria burst out laughing. "Who told you something like _that?_ What mook made that up?"

"Yeah…pretty dumb, huh?" Zelda asked, hiding her feelings.

"Aw, you're killing me, Zelda!!" Ruto laughed.

She didn't know it but Ruto struck a nerve. Zelda looked up at the stars sadly and got up to leave, quietly. Ruto and Saria watched her get up.

"Was it something I said?" the Zora asked.

Zelda wandered close to a cliff edge, feeling a heavy drift of emotion setting in. With a huge sigh, she flopped down on the cliff, causing some of the milkweed and seedlings to rise up and get carried away by the wind.

Morning rolled near the Temple of Time. Rauru was taking a slight stroll and noticed seeds and the milkweed flowing around with the wind. He grabbed some and sniffed it, wondering if it held an omen. Something about the scent seemed familiar…

He hurried back to the Temple of Time with the milkweed in hand. The wise sage pulled a bowl from his tools and stirred the milkweed around in it while humming the Song of Time. He reached over for a glass of water and sipped it, not knowing it was some of the holy water he had used to christian Zelda with when she was born. Then it hit him…it wasn't an omen, it was a prophecy!

"Zelda?" Rauru said in surprise. He looked up at the smeared painting he did of the princess many years ago. "She's alive? Sh-she's alive!" Laughing happily, knowing the dark ages for Hyrule were coming to an end, he grabbed his staff and looked at the painting again. He quickly picked up a paintbrush and added longer hair to Zelda, making the painting look like that of a teenager.

"It is time!"

**&**

**Oh FINALLY. Not bad at all! A bit long, though…o.o But that's done! Yay! (parties)**


	11. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**WHOOPS. That's what I get for going too fast. **

**SORRY.**

**&**

_**Chapter Ten: Can you feel the love tonight?**_

Ruto and Saria, never ones to worry, started the day off with a little bit of singing. Saria provided the backup beat and Ruto was singing "The Red Lion Sleeps tonight" (now a major hit by the Indigo-Gos). Saria just kept humming "Ohi'mbube" and Ruto was singing loudly.

_"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the red lion sleeps toniiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. In the jungle, the mighty jungle..."_

Saria noticed a piece of fruit dangling from a tree off the path and she got sidetracked. Her humming faded out, but Ruto didn't notice.

_"The lion sleeps..._ I can't hear you, buddy, back me up!" Ruto yelled. _"A-WEEEE-ee-EE-ee ba-Pum-ba-bum-ba-way..." _it was then she realized that Saria had completely vanished. "Saria? Saaaaaaaria??"

Slightly off the path, Saria was following her nose toward the sweet scent of the fruit. She spotted it even closer and decided to play "Cat and Mouse". She lept over a huge log and heard a twig snap.

"Ruto?" she called, looking behind her. But the coast was completely clear. Saria just shrugged and approached the fruit. Just before she reached up to pick it, the wind blew it out of her view, and she noticed something terrifying. A near insane hylian was stalking her and preparing to help himself to "Kokiri souffle".

"AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

The hylian uttered a warcry and charged after Saria. She ran away at top speed, screaming all the way, but the insane hylian kept after her with a dagger ready to bite her flesh. Ruto began noticing the pursuit sounds.

"Saria?"

Saria ran around a tree log, the hylian trying to corner her. But the kokiri knew the forest better then he did and outsmarted him right away. Ruto finally saw a glimpse of the chase.

"Saria!! SARIA!!"

Saria jumped through some bushes, tried to sqirm under a tree root, but got stuck. She was digging through furiously with no success. Ruto finally caught up.

"Saria, Saria!! What's going on?"

_"HE'S GONNA EAT ME!!"_ Saria screamed into Ruto's face.

"Huh?" Ruto looked over the root and saw the hylian coming, a crazed look on his face. _"WHOA!! _Jeez, why do I always have to save your..." Ruto grumbled angrily as she tried to push Saria through the root. When she looked back, the hylian was poised right over them and ready to attack...and Ruto was in the line of fire! _"AAAAAAAAAAA!!"_

But before the dagger could hit either of them, a thin sword blocked the way. Zelda lept over the root and kicked the hylian away from her two friends and the two began dueling. Ruto, seeing this, was no longer hysterical, but relieved. She began reassuring Saria, who was still stuck and in a frightened state, that it was going to be okay.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'm here for ya. Everything's gonna be okay," Ruto said, patting Saria's head. "Get him!! SLICE HIS HEAD!! No, go for the jugular, THE JULGUAR!!" Zelda was already winning, so Ruto leaned over to Saria and said, "See, I told you she'd come in handy!"

The dueling turned into some wrestling and Zelda was glaring into the crazed hylian's eyes. He caught her off guard for one fatal second and pinned her right to the ground, ready to stab. Zelda's eyes turned into ones of surprise, and then realization. She knew this person!! Memories flooded her brain...

_"Link?"_

The hylian paused and looked at Zelda with disbelief. He got off quickly and stared at the girl who had only tried to kill him a minute ago.

"Is it really you?" Zelda asked.

"Who ARE you?" Link asked in a deep voice.

"It's me! Zelda!" Zelda said, excited to see her best friend.

"Zelda?" Link examined her for a second. Zelda nodded and Link got over his hunger and insanity. _"WHOAAAA!"_

The two long lost friends began making major small talk, questions flying up in the air like bugs. Ruto was completely baffled at the change of atmosphere and her jaw dropped.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" she cried. It wasn't noticed by Zelda and Link.

"What are you doing here?" Zelda asked.

"What do you mean, "What am I doing here?" What are you doing here?" Link retorted.

_"HEY!! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" _Ruto screamed, getting in between Link and Zelda.

Zelda was too excited to pay attention to Ruto's mood and said, "Ruto, this is Link. He's my best friend!!"

"Friend?!" Ruto made a face and looked at Zelda with an "Are you nuts" look.

"Yeah! Hey Saria!! Come over here!!" Zelda called. Saria wiggled out from under the root and looked over. Link didn't seem so harmful anymore, but she approached cautiously. Zelda took no notice and went on with introductions. "Link, this is Saria. Saria, Link."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Saria said, bowing.

"The pleasure's all mine," Link said, a bit flustered.

"How do you do..WHOA WHOA, time out!!" Ruto snapped. "Let me get this straight. You know him. He knows you. But he wants to EAT her," she said, pointing from Zelda to Link to Zelda then back to Link and finally to Saria. "And...everyone's...okay this this? _DID I MISS SOMETHING?!"_

"Yeah, sorry about that...but when you go as hungry as I have, you start to see food in everything," Link said, scratching his head. He turned back to Zelda. "Wait until everyone founds out you've been here all this time. And your mother...what will she think?" he asked, smiling.

Unfortunately, Zelda misunderstood. She turned away from Link to hide her face. "She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know..."

"Well, of course they do! Everyone thinks you're dead!" Link said.

"They do?" Zelda asked, looking back at Link.

"Yeah. Ganondorf told us about the stampede," Link said in all seriousness.

"He did...? What else did he tell you?"

"What else matters, you're alive!" Link exclaimed. "And that means...you're the queen."

"Queen?" Ruto spat. "Dude, have YOU got YOUR hylians crossed," she said, wrapping an arm around Zelda, showing they were 'buddy buddy'.

"Queen..." Saria said in awe. "Your majesty!! I gravel at your feet!" she said, grabbing Zelda's hand and kissing it noisily.

"Stop it," Zelda said, pulling her hand and looking disgusted.

Ruto was also disgusted. "It's not gravel, it's _grovel. _And don't! She's not the queen...are you?" she suddenly asked, turning back to Zelda.

"No."

"Zelda!" Link said, shocked.

"No, I'm not the queen!" Zelda retorted. "Maybe I was gonna be, but...that was a long time ago!"

"Let me get this straight. You're the queen? And you never told us??" Ruto said with excitement.

"Look, I'm still the same girl!" Zelda protested.

"But with POWER!" Ruto threw back.

"Could you ladies excuse us for a few minutes?" Link asked, an apologetic note in his voice. Ruto didn't take it, though.

"Hey, whatever he's got to say, he can say in front of us. Right Zellie?" Ruto asked.

Zelda winced and gave a small smile. "Maybe you'd better go..."

Ruto's jaw dropped. "It starts..." she said, turning towards the bush. "You think you know a girl..." The Zora girl left the scene with Saria trailing behind her, sighing.

Zelda's small smile left her face as she noted the hurt in her friends' voices. "Ruto and Saria...you'll learn to love 'em..." she said, not noticing Link's emotions beginning to show. She looked over at Link and saw he turned his back on her. "What? ...What is it?" Zelda asked, coming up next to him.

"It's like you're back from the dead..." Link said, quietly. "You don't know how much this will mean to everyone, Zelda. Or what it means to me..." he added with a pained expression.

"Hey, it's okay..." Zelda said, rubbing his back with one hand.

Link bit his tongue and decided to show his courage. He wrapped Zelda into a tight hug. Zelda was surprised, but she surrendered to Link's warmth.

"I really missed you," Link said.

"I've missed you too..." Zelda murmmered, closing her eyes.

The two friends and now couple didn't notice, but Ruto and Saria didn't actually leave. They stayed hidden in the shadows watching the hylians hug and cuddle. Ruto was the first to speak.

"Pfth. I tell ya, Saria. This stinks."

"Oh...sorry..." Saria said shamefully.

"Not you. THEM!" Ruto said, pointing. "Him. Her. Alooooooooone..." she added, clasping her hands together and mocking the love.

"What's wrong with that?" Saria asked.

_"I can see what's happening." _Ruto sang out.

"What?"

_"And they don't have a clue!"_

"Who?!"

_"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line: our trio's down to two."_

"Oh..." Saria understood.

_"Ze sweet caress of twilight..." _Ruto sang with a fake french accent. _"There's magic everywhere...and with all this romantic atmosphere...DISASTER'S IN THE AIR!!"_

While the Zora was singing her heart out, Link and Zelda had ventured towards a waterfall. Link felt refreshed, seeing the pure, clean water and stepped behind it. The fairies near the fountain began singing to add to the atmosphere.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings?_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things._

The pair played with the water a little bit and Link realized he felt thirsty. He sat at the water's edge, scooped some water into his hands and drank the cool water. Zelda did the same thing a few feet away, but her eyes never left Link. Her thoughts were troubling...

_So many things to tell him_

_But how to make him see_

_The truth about my past? Impossible!_

_He'd turn away from me._

Link's own thoughts rested on Zelda and her words earlier of not being the queen. He finished drinking and looked up at her.

_She's holding back, she's hiding_

_But what? I can't decide_

_Why won't she be the queen I know she is?_

_The queen I see inside?_

Zelda got a mischevious look on her face and lept over to the side. Link watched her, his face showing confusion and then surprise as Zelda grabbed a vine and jumped into the water. He looked over the edge to see if she was alright. From under the water, Zelda swam towards the edge, came up and dragged Link down with her. He surfaced, gasping for air and swam to the edge as fast as he could. Zelda joined him, her long blond hair covering her face and grinning. Link smirked and pushed her back into the water.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings?_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things?_

Within just a few minutes, the couple was running through the wide open fields. They tusseled, they ran, they laughed. Zelda and Link knew they were both falling utterly in love with the other. The couple landed in a secluded area of the forest and hugged each other tightly. They lost balance and rolled down a small hill and Zelda ended up pinning Link.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far -_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are._

Although Link was pinned, he didn't mind it in the least. He pulled Zelda closer to him and planted a kiss on her cheek. She looked at him with surprise and saw the joy on Link's face. Zelda smiled back and the two of them held each other for the longest time.

_"And iiiiiif she falls...in looooooove...tonight..." _Ruto sang with tears in her eyes. _"It can be assuuuuuuuuuuuuuuumed..." _she couldn't hold it in anymore and hugged Saria, sobbing.

_"Her carefree days with us are history..." _Saria picked up on the song. The two looked at each other, knowing the truth. _"In short, our paaaaaaaaaaaaal...is dooooooooooooooooooooooooomed..."_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

**&**

**Big babies. Pfth...**

**I wonder how far I can get later?**


	12. Daphnes speaks from the heart

**I have GOT to get this finished. (gasp gasp)**

**&**

_**Chapter Eleven: Daphnes speaks from the heart**_

After their little romantic tumble around, Zelda decided to show Link around the place she was living for seven years. The beauty, the peace, the relaxing atmosphere was a haven. But thoughts of Hyrule was still weighing on Link's mind and he was pepared to bring it up to Zelda. She was the last hope for Hyrule, if its people had hoped to see the light, food and water again.

Zelda was pointing to some of her favourite spots near a peaceful waterfall. "Isn't this a great place?" she asked.

"It is beautiful..." Link agreed. "But I don't understand something. You've been alive all this time. Why didn't you come back to Hyrule castle?"

Zelda was relunctant to tell Link the truth. How Daphnes died. How the sorcerers had chased her out and threatened her.

_"If you ever come back...we'll kill ya!"_

Onox's threat still lingered on the edges of her mind and she forced it out. She hopped up on a "hammock" of vines and relaxed. "Well I just needed to get out on my own...live my own life. And I did," she grinned at Link. "And it's great!"

Link didn't buy it. "We've really needed you at home."

Zelda made a pffth sound with her mouth and looked down. "No one needs me..."

"Yes, we do!" Link was getting really desperate. "You're the queen!"

"Link, we've been through this, I'm not the queen!" Zelda pushed her words harshly. "Ganondorf is the king now..."

Link didn't give up. He put a hand on Zelda's shoulder and told her the truth. "Zelda...he let the Gerudos take over Hyrule..."

"What?" Zelda was surprised.

"Everything's destroyed," Link said, looking down with some anger. "There's no food, no water...Zelda, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve!"

"I can't go back..." Zelda said, looking down in shame. The memory of her dead father stopped her from making any right desicion.

"Why?" Link asked.

"You wouldn't understand..."

"What wouldn't I understand?!"

"No no no, it doesn't matter...Hakuna Matata," Zelda said, tryin to calm Link down. But her words only confused him.

"What?"

"Hakuna Matata. It's something I learned out here...look, sometimes bad things happen," Zelda was saying.

"Zelda!"

"And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?" Zelda said casually, turning around and walking away.

"Because it's your responsibility!" Link snapped. He approached her side, expecting her to reconsider. Instead, she turned on him.

"Well what about you? YOU left," Zelda retorted.

"I left to find help! And I found you!" Link answered. "Don't you understand? You are our ONLY hope," he added, making every word weigh heavier then the last. Unfortunately, Zelda didn't get it.

"Sorry."

"What's happened to you?" Link asked, suspiciously. "You're not the Zelda I remember."

"You're right. I'm not. Now are you satisfied?" Zelda shot, looking mad.

"No. Just disappointed," Link said, folding his arms.

"You know, you're starting to sound like my father," Zelda said in a whisper voice and walked away again.

"Good. At least one of us does," Link answered. That comment obviously hurt and Zelda turned on Link, with more anger then before.

"Listen! You think you can show up and tell me how to live my life?! You don't even know what I've been through!" she yelled.

"I would if you just TELL me!" Link said.

"Forget it!" Zelda screamed, running away.

"FINE!"

She was too angry, and her thoughts were too mixed up. Zelda raced to a clearing and started to pace.

"He's wrong, I can't go back...what would it prove anyway? It won't change anything...You can't change the past..." Zelda remembered the words her father told her about the stars. She looked up at them and screamed. "You said you'd always be there for me!! ...But you're not...and it's because of me..." she could feel tears start to rise. "It's my fault...it's my fault..."

Zelda was too deep into her sadness to hear a strange chant behind her, up in a tree. The wise sage, Rauru, was goofing around like a baboon.

_Asante sana!_

_Squash banana!_

_We we nugu!_

_Mi mi apana!_

Zelda's ear twitched. She had been taught that Hylians have long ears to hear the voices of the gods, so she looked behind her. All she saw was a nutbar sage in a tree.

_Asante sana!_

_Squash banana!_

_We we nugu!_

_Mi mi apana!_

The young hylian girl rolled her eyes and decided to find a place with more peace. She wandered over to a stream and leaned over on the log, studying her reflection. Rauru had followed her, laughing and chuckling because he knew who she was. To get her attention, he threw a pebble into the water.

_Asante sana!_

_Squash banana!_

_We we nugu!_

_Mi mi apana!_

"Come on, will you cut it out?" Zelda asked, very irritated.

"Can't cut it out. It will grow right back! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Rauru laughed, jumping out of the tree and picking up his staff. He began following Zelda on foot.

"Creepy old man..." Zelda muttered. "Will you stop following me?! Who are you?" she asked, very annoyed.

"The question is...whooooooooooo are you?" Rauru said, looking closely at Zelda.

Zelda's jaw dropped. "I thought I knew..." she said after regaining her composure. "Now I'm not so sure..."

"Well I know who you are! Shh, come here, it's a secret..." Rauru said, pulling Zelda closer and whispered into her ear, "Asante sana! Squash banana! We we nugu! Mi mi apana!"

Zelda groaned. "Enough already!! What's that suppose to mean anyway?!" she demanded.

"It means you're a baboon...and I'm not!" Rauru said, laughing. Zelda raised her eyebrows and tried walking away again.

"I think you're a little confused..." she said, but Rauru popped right in front of her and tapped her nose.

"WRONG! I'm not the one who's confused. You don't even know WHO YOU ARE!"

"Oh and I suppose you know," Zelda retorted sarcastically.

"Sure do! You're _Daphnes's girl!" _

Zelda stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Rauru. He simply smiled and waved. "Bye!" Then he vanished.

"Hey, wait!" Zelda said and took off after him. She found him sitting on a rock in a meditation position. "You knew my father?"

"Correction. I _know _your father," Rauru responded, his eyes closed.

Zelda cringed. "I hate to tell you this...but he died. A long time ago..."

"NOPE! WRONG AGAIN! HAHAHAHA!!" Rauru said, jumping up and darting towards a forest. "He's alive!! And I'll show him to you! You follow old Rauru, he knows da way...COME ON!" the old man said, running into the forest. Zelda started to follow him, looked back once and went into the trees. Unfortunately, the forest was thick and hard to get through. How was that old man going so fast?

"Don't dawdle! HURRY UP!" Rauru yelled, motioning for Zelda to follow.

"Hey, whoa! Wait!" Zelda said, trying to navigate through the thicket.

"Come on, come on!" Rauru was still ahead of Zelda.

"WOULD YOU SLOW DOWN?!" Zelda called. Her words were deaf on Rauru, or he was just ignoring her. He continued going through until he vanished from sight. Zelda ran faster, cutting down branches and vines to catch up. Soon, she was running aimlessly, until Rauru popped up in front of her with his hand up.

"STOP!"

Zelda screeched to a halt in front of him. Rauru shushed her and went towards some weeds and pushed them aside. "Look down there..." he whispered, pointing to something behind the weeds. Zelda was very curious by now, and crept up slowly towards the thing Rauru was pointing at. She looked over the edge, expecting to see her father...

...but she only saw herself.

She sighed in disappointment. All this crag wanted to show her was her own reflection. She sat on her knees and pulled back. "That's not my father. It's just my reflection..." she told him.

"Noooooooooooo. Look harder..." Rauru said, pointing at the water again. He dabbed it lightly, creating ripples in the water. Zelda's reflection turned into one resembling her father. "You see? _He lives in you..."_

The air grew still. The wind began to pick up speed. Rauru seemed to vanish away and Zelda heard her name being called.

_"Zelda..."_

It was the voice of Daphnes. Zelda raised her eyes to the heavens and saw the silhouette of her father walking towards her.

"Father?"

"Zelda...you have forgotten me," Daphnes said in a spiritual voice.

"No! How could I?" Zelda protested with her hair flying wildly.

"You have forgotten who you are and so forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Zelda...you are more then what you have become," Daphnes said, his form becoming more outlined and visible. "You must take your place with the Triforce of Life."

"How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be!" Zelda cried.

Daphnes's face became fully visible now. He looked exactly how Zelda remembered him, except his eyes had no pupils. He looked at her with much regard.

"Remember who you are. You are my daughter, and the one true queen..." he said, every word hanging on the balance of everything Zelda had learned. She gazed up at him with wonder, so many questions and the need of her father there with her stretching everywhere.

_"Remember who you are..."_

Daphnes began fading into the skies. The wind and the clouds began rolling away with him.

"No! Please!! Don't leave me!!" Zelda said, trying to run after the clouds.

_"Remember..."_

"Father!!"

_"Remember..."_

"Don't leave me..." Zelda's voice dropped to a whisper and she sat on the ground. Daphnes had completely vanished from sight. The wind tossed the grass around here and there. Rauru approached Zelda from the shadows behind her.

"What was THAT?! Haha! The weather...pbbah! Very peculiar...don't you think?" he asked Zelda.

"Yeah...looks like the winds are changing..." Zelda said, absentmindedly.

"Ahhh...change is good," Rauru said, scratching his chin.

"Yeah, but it's not easy..." Zelda commented. "I know what I have to do, but...going back means I have to face my past. And I've been running from it for so long..." she was so into thought, she didn't notice Rauru swing his staff and wack her head. "OWW!! Jeez, what was that for?!"

"It doesn't matter! It's in the past!" Rauru said, chuckling.

"Yeah, but it still hurts," Zelda said, rubbing her head and checking her hand for blood.

"Oh yes, the past can hurt...but the way I see it, you can either run from it!" Rauru said, patting Zelda's shoulders. "Or...learn from it!" he swung his staff again and Zelda dodged it just in time. Rauru laughed loudly. "YOU SEE? So what are you going to do?" he asked Zelda.

"First...I'm gonna take your stick!" Zelda caught Rauru off guard and grabbed his staff. She threw it a short distance, but it was enough to make Rauru flinch.

"No no no! NOT THE STICK!!" he yelped, grabbing it. When he turned around, Zelda was already running away. "Hey! Where are you going?!"

"I'M GOING BACK!" Zelda yelled back.

"Good! GO ON! GET OUT OF HERE!!" Rauru yelled. He began laughing hard and hollering and cheering all at once. Shooting stars began falling in Zelda's direction.

_Busa le lizwe  
Busa le lizwe  
Busa le lizwe  
Busa lomhlaba_

_Sabusa le lizwe  
Sabusa le lizwe  
Sabusa le lizwe  
Busa lomhlaba_

**&**

**I love Rafiki's craziness. Haha!**

**Oh yeah and the chant Rauru/Rafiki was doing translates into this: Thank you very much! Squash banana! You are a BABOON! And I'm not!**


End file.
